No Need for Father's Day
by Washu-chan1
Summary: Episode 6 of my Holiday Saga. Tenchi and Noboyuki go out for Father's Day. I'll warn you now, this will be the most boring of the holiday fics!


No Need for Father's Day   
Sixth episode of the Tenchi holiday saga   
  
  


Author's Note - I know I know....its been a long time since I've   
gotten another holiday saga fic up. I've actually had this one   
written since before I'd posted up the fifth one. Well anyway, I do   
not own Tenchi or any of the characters. 

On with the show! Oh, and I'll warn you, this one will probably be the   
most boring of the bunch!   
  
  
  
  
  


There's nothing that can go wrong on this holiday.> Tenchi thought   
happily. The girls can't bug me too much on Father's Day!>   
"C'mon Tenchi! Hurry it up!" Noboyuki called from downstairs.   
Tenchi poked his head out of the door and looked around. He didn't   
want any of the girls interfering at all. This was his day with his   
dad and he was going to enjoy it.   
Not seeing any female prescence in the hallway, Tenchi stepped   
quietly from his room and tip-toed down the stairs. Like a child doing   
something he shouldn't, he skipped the creaking fourth stair and made   
it safely to the bottom.   
Noboyuki had his back to Tenchi. He was looking out the window with   
his hands in his pockets. Tenchi took a deep breath, which Noboyuki   
heard. Noboyuki turned around. "Oh! Tenchi, I didn't even hear you   
come down!" he said pleasantly.   
Tenchi walked over to his father, who was casually dressed in a grey   
t-shirt and some light windbreaker pants. He had gotten the day off of   
work so he could spend time with Tenchi, which was greatly   
appreciated.   
"Are you ready to get going Tenchi?"   
"Yeah...sure."   
"Did you tell the girls that we're not going to be here today, so   
they don't worry?"   
"No....did you?"   
"No, you were supposed to." "Oh....well I didn't." "Well go tell   
them!"   
Tenchi groaned. Oh joy.> "How about we just write them a note   
instead?"   
Noboyuki rolled his eyes. "If you want to, but hurry up."   
Tenchi found a pad of yellow legal paper and a pen on a small   
couchside table. He sat down, set the pad on his lap, and began to   
write.   


Dear Girls,   
Dad and I are going out for Father's Day, so don't be worried that we   
aren't there. We may be late as well, so don't wait up!   
Tenchi   


Tenchi laughed slightly, knowing that Ryoko and Aeka would probably   
have it off over the note. He could pretty much predict the fight now.   
It was always the same old insults, just hiding in different form. He   
didn't know who he felt sorrier for at the moment: whoever got to the   
note first or the innocent bystanders who would have to witness the   
whole thing.   
Tenchi carefully ripped the note from the legal pad and threw it on   
the counter where it teetered on the edge. Sasami was sure to find it   
there. He put the pen and pad away and followed Noboyuki out the door.   
They walked in silence over to the path that would lead them through   
the woods and into the main part of the city. It was quite a long   
walk, but Tenchi wasn't complaining. It was quiet and peaceful.   
"Well Tenchi," Noboyuki began. "Now is as good a time as any to ask   
you this."   
"Ask me what?"   
Noboyuki grinned. "Which girl you're in love with! Which girl you   
plan to marry!"   
Tenchi fell over anime style. "Wh....which girl I'm going to pick?!"   
"Uh-huh." Noboyuki crossed his arms over his chest. "You were pretty   
close to choosing around Valentine's Day."   
"Who told you that?"   
"Washu."   
"Go figure."   
"Yet, its a question that I really wanna know the answer to."   
"Dad?"   
"Yes Tenchi?"   
"What would you do in my situation?" Tenchi shifted the subject away   
from himself for a moment.   
Noboyuki's brow creased with thought, followed by a devilish smile   
crossing his face. "Well Tenchi, I would take 'em all! Those are some   
fine women! I don't think I would ever be able to choose! But,   
you're going to haveto choose anyway." he added in an undertone. "But   
why so long?"   
"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings   
or.....rather.....feelanyone's wrath....but....."   
"But...?" "I have um....already um......made my decision." Tenchi   
confessed cautiously.   
"No way! Really? You have? Really? Who? Tell me!" Well give me a   
chance to speak.> Tenchi thought. Tenchi and Noboyuki paused in their   
walking for a second. Tenchi leaned over and whispered something into   
Noboyuki's ear.   
"Wow! You *did* pick! When are you planning on telling everyone?"   
"Yes I did pick...I made my decision prior to Valentine's Day. Ijust   
didn't want it out in the open yet." "But when *are* you going to let   
it out in the open?" "I'm thinking maybe around Christmas. It could   
be my Christmas present to the girls." (Author's Note - cough cough   
cough cough)   
"Ahhhhh, good idea!"   
"So what are do we doing today?" Tenchi asked, trying to drop the   
subject as quickly as possible.   
"I was thinking we could go hang out somewhere you know?"   
Tenchi knew what his father's meaning of "hang out" was, but he   
didn't want to ruin his father's Father's Day by saying something.   
  
  


"Tenchi?" Ryoko called appearing in the living room. "Tenchi?   
Where are you?"   
Ryoko searched the whole house, but Tenchi was nowhere to be found.   
She even looked outside, but still no Tenchi. Finally, she teleported   
to the kitchen, where Sasami was cooking breakfast. She sat down at   
the table.   
"Oh! Hello Ryoko!" Sasami said cheerfully.   
"Hi Sasami, have you seen Tenchi anywhere today?"   
"No, but he left a note."   
"A note?"   
"Yes, do you want to see it?"   
"Sure." Ryoko replied eagerly.   
Sasami picked up a piece of yellow legal paper off of the counter   
beside her. She crossed the room and handed it to Ryoko.   
Ryoko's eyes moved over the paper. Tenchi's handwriting was sloppy.   
He must have been in a major hurry.   
"Dear girls, Dad and I are going out for Father's Day, so don't be   
worried that we aren't there. We may be out late as well, so don't   
wait up. Tenchi." Ryoko read aloud. "Oh no!"   
"Whats wrong Ryoko?" Sasami asked.   
"Tenchi's going to be gone ALL DAY!"   
"What?!" Asked an alarmed Aeka, walking into the room. Ryoko showed   
Aeka the note, but held it with a firm grip. She refused to let go of   
it.   
"Ryoko! You could at least let me hold it while I read!"   
"Oh no no! I'm keeping this note! I found it!"   
Sasami didn't bother to say that it was actually she who found the   
note. It would have been pointless because neither girl would have   
heard her.   
"Oh no you're not keeping that note! It says 'Dear girls' not 'Dear   
Butt-Ugly DEMONS!'"   
"Grrrrr.....you'll pay for that!"   
Ryoko's orange energy sword appeared and she prepared for battle.   
"Not in the house please!" Washu said, not looking as she came in   
and sat down. She was typing on her holo computer.   
Ryoko and Aeka sat across from eachother at the table, giving   
eachother evil glares.   
"Grrrr...."   
"Grrrr...."   
Mihoshi and Kiyone were the last ones to come in. Kiyone stretched   
her arms high above her head and yawned.   
"Are you and Mihoshi going anywhere today?" Sasami asked Kiyone once   
everyone had started to eat.   
"Yes." Kiyone answered. "We are on the never-ending search for a   
job."   
"The house is going to be too quiet today."   
"Why is that?"   
"Tenchi and Noboyuki are out for Father's Day and you and Kiyone are   
going to be gone."   
"But there is an advantage to this." Washu pointed out.   
"And what is that?" Aeka asked irrtably.   
"You and Ryoko have nothing to fight over today!"   
"I'm sure we'll find something." Ryoko muttered, thinking of the   
note.   
  
  


"We're here!" Noboyuki announced proudly.   
"This is it?" Tenchi asked, trying hard to hide his disappointment.   
"Yep!"   
Tenchi looked up at the sign above him. It had to be a sports bar.>   
Tenchi thought sarcastically. I should have known.>   
Noboyuki opened the door and Tenchi followed him in. The   
overwhelming scent of alcohol mixed with perfume and cologne swirled   
around Tenchi, filling his nostrils and making him dizzy. He closed   
the door behind him.   
Noboyuki scanned the crowd, looking for a table. After a few   
seconds, he found an emtpy one. The two headed over.   
The exact moment they sat down, a hurried looking waitress ran up to   
them.   
"How can I help you two today?"   
"I'd just like to start off with some sake." Noboyuki said.   
"Okay." The waitress wrote something down on her notepad. She   
looked at Tenchi and her smile drooped.   
"Are you over 21?"   
"Er..."   
"Yes he is!" Noboyuki insisted quickly. "Yesterday was his 21st   
birthday, so I'm taking him out."   
"So, you're his father then?"   
"No! I'm his older brother."   
"Oh...okay. Well then, happy birthday. Your orders are on the house   
tonight. So, what would ya like?"   
"Just a cherry coke please."   
"Thats all?"   
"Yes."   
"Okay whatever. I'll be back with your drinks in a second."   
"Dad! You just told the waitress lie after lie!"   
Noboyuki said nothing.   
Tenchi prayed nothing else would happen. It was already turning out   
to be a complete disaster. He just wanted it to be a normal day with   
his father.   
What am I thinking?! Nowadays, a normal day at my house is when six   
girls at my house are fighting for my affections!>   
The waitress came back with their drinks. Tenchi nervously took his.   
He didn't want to be questioned about his age again.   
The table behind them emptied of people and was immediatly taken by   
two young ladies.   
Oh no.> Tenchi thought.   
Noboyuki followed the pair with his eyes. The moment they sat down,   
he turned around and looked at him.   
Tenhi surveyed his father's choices. Both girls appeared to be in   
their very early twenties. The first girl appeared nervous, much like   
Tenchi. It was easy to tell that this was her first time here. The   
other girl was the complete opposite of the first. She had a   
nonchalant, laid back air about her. She must have been a regular   
here.   
"Nanihito! So glad to see you here!" Noboyuki said.   
"Oh hello Noboyuki! How are you?" the second girl, Nanihito said.   
"I'm fine as always. I see you brought another one of your charming   
friends!"   
"Oh yes! This is Amei! Its her first time here, so she's kinda   
nervous."   
"Ah, most first-timers are. My brother just turned 21 and this is   
his first time here too!"   
"What is your name?" Nanihito asked.   
"Tenchi."   
"Welcome."   
"Uh....thanks I guess."   
Dad must come here pretty often.> Tenchi thought miserably.   
Noboyuki took Nanihito's hand.   
"C'mon Nanihito! For time's sake, let's go do some dancing!"   
"You betcha!"   
Noboyuki and Nanihito walked out onto the small dance floor. An   
upbeat tune was playing. Both began to dance enthusiastically.   
Tenchi began to become more embarrassed. So did Amei.   
"This is my first time here too." Tenchi said, trying to relieve the   
tension that both he and Amei had.   
"So I heard."   
"Yeah..."   
"I don't like these places very much."   
"Neither do I."   
"My sister Nanihito dragged me here."   
"I came with dad for Father's Day." Tenchi slipped.   
"I thought he was your brother!"   
"No, he's not. And I'm not even old enough of to be here." Tenchi   
whispered.   
"But....but he told Nanihito that he was 23!"   
Tenchi pressed his hands against his face. I can't believe he did   
that!>   
  
  


Ryoko sat in a chair opposite Aeka in the living room. Her eyelids   
drooped slightly.   
Between the girls was a table, and on that table, was Tenchi's note.   
Ryoko and Aeka were having a staring contest.   
Aeka's eyes looked bloodshot. She was struggling to keep from   
blinking. Her eyes were beginning to water from a piece of stray   
dust. Her vision blurred. She could no longer hold it....she   
blinked!   
"You blinked princess!"   
In one quick movement, Ryoko snatched the note off of the table,   
folded it up, and placed it in her back pocket.   
"I did NOT blink you lying oaf!"   
"You better take that back if you know what's good for you!"   
Aeka crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.   
Ryoko smirked. "If you insist.......we can do it the hard way."   
Ryoko's energy sword appeared once again in her hand. She swung it   
around a few times, testing it. Aeka called Azaka and Kamidake to her   
side. They protected her with a forcefield. Ryoko held her sword   
high in the air and plunged it down into the massive force field.   
There was a massive explosion as energy met energy.   
  
  


"He told her that he was 23?!"   
"Yes.......I'm sorry that I had to break the news to you Tenchi. I   
hope it didn't ruin your day."   
"Don't worry Amei. It didn't. Listen, I'll catch you around okay?   
I have to get my dad out of here before he causes anymore trouble.   
"Okay, but first..." Amei jotted down her address and phone number on   
a paper napkin. She handed it to Tenchi. "Here. I really enjoy   
talking to you Tenchi. I hope we can talk again soon!"   
"I'm sure we will. Goobye."   
"Bye Tenchi!"   
Tenchi got up from his seat and moved to the dance floor. It was   
extremely crowded. He had to push and shove to get to Noboyuki and   
Nanihito, who were at the center. Tenchi tapped his dad on the   
shoulder.   
"We need to leave."   
  
  


BOOM! CRASH!   
As soon as Sasami heard the loud noises, she knew what had happened.   
She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and ran through the broom   
closet door that led to Washu's lab.   
"Washu? Washu?!"   
"Over here Sasami." Washu called.   
Sasami follwed Washu's voice until she found her. The small   
scientist was typing on her holo computer.   
"What is it Sasami?" Washu asked, without taking her eyes off of the   
computer screen.   
"Ryoko and Aeka were fighting again and they broke something."   
"Oh brother. What do they have to fight about today? Lead me to the   
destruction.   
Washu followed Sasami out of her lab and into the living room, which   
was in ruins.   
Aeka was sprawled on the floor, unconcious. Opposite her, with her   
back against the wall, was Ryoko, also unconcious.   
"Here we go again." thought Washu.   
  
  
  


"I can't believe you lied to her dad!"   
"I know Tenchi. Why don't we just go relax at home?"   
"Good idea."   
Tenchi and Noboyuki walked the rest of the way in silence.   
  
  


Washu had just finished fixing up the living room when Tenchi and   
Noboyuki entered the house.   
"Hey guys! Did you have a good day."   
Noboyuki nodded, but Tenchi shook his head. "Barely." he mouthed   
behind Noboyuki's back.   
  
  


THE END   


Hope you enjoyed! Review please! 


End file.
